Media Access Control (MAC) provides mechanisms for enabling multiple communication devices to communicate with each other while sharing the same medium. For example, if two or more communication devices transmit communication data (or management frames) using the same medium at the same time, a communication device on the receiving side may not be able to decode communication data. This may reduce the throughput of the communication device. Frame aggregation schemes can be used to increase throughput of a communication system. For example, data frames (e.g., packets) lost in a transmission may be aggregated and retransmitted. However, the performance of conventional frame aggregation schemes may be significantly affected by channel conditions. When a transmission error occurs, the retransmission efficiency and reliability of the conventional frame aggregation schemes may be reduced greatly. For example, when the channel is not in good condition, the throughput of the conventional frame aggregation schemes may fail to meet user expectations. Additionally, the conventional frame aggregation schemes also suffer from huge aggregation overheads, large delay, serious retransmission overheads, and other disadvantages.
Therefore, new mechanisms for frame aggregation and transmission are desirable.